16 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-16 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *Last 55 minutes of the show consists of Laurent Garnier set from Maida Vale recorded the previous evening. *In response to a listener query, Peel explains his filing system for his record collection. :"Vinyl LPs: there's a numerical system with cards and things. Of course it sounds like an imposingly wanky thing to do but at the same thing it's the only way I can find stuff, and I've always done it that way. People say, 'ah, but you need to put it on the computer'. But quite clearly it would take me the rest of my life and more to do that so we stick with the cards for the time being. CDs are filed in alphabetical order and this is something that obviously causes a great deal of concern to me because it has to be updated all the time. I have to spend my whole life filing CDs, which is rather a tedious thing to spend your time doing. The same system, such as it is, applies to seven inch singles and twelve inch singles as well." Sessions * Laurent Garnier Live From Maida Vale. Part 2 of the Jeff Mills & Laurent Garnier set recorded 2004-09-15. Part 1 (Jeff Mills) broadcast 15 September 2004. Tracklisting *Black Keys: 10 AM Automatic (CD single) Fat Possum :JP: "Always climbing those special charts in our hearts." *Jon E Cash: International (12") Black Ops :JP: "And it leads inevitably to this, which is a record from 1968 that alas, is always topical." *Doors: The Unknown Soldier (7") Elektra :Content disclaimer by Barry Morrison. *Six By Seven: Bochum (Light Up My Life) (LP - 04) Saturday Night Sunday Morning :JP: "Over the weekend I was listening to some of the records out of boxes of things that had been lying around the house and had gone unheard for far too long and I came across this LP and put it on and our Thomas came in and said, 'hey, that's a really good tune, dad'. And he was right." *Harry K.: Bring It (LP - The Reluctant Barber) Hydrogen Dukebox The internet seems to indicate that this LP was released as long ago as 2000. *Broken Heart Club (feat. Lianne Hall): Fireworks (7") Malinki *Lightnin' Hopkins: Katie Mae (Various Artists Compilation - Century of the Blues) Chrome Dreams *Vitalic: Candy (12" - Fanfares) Different Title given with a lack of conviction as 'Fanfare 1', but it's actually the flip side. *Pine Top Smith: Pine Top's Boogie Woogie (Pig's Big 78) Brunswick :JP: "I got that track when I was about 15 on an LP and I've always loved it. Got a 78 of it this very night, as a matter of fact, so thanks to Greg if he's listening." *People Like Us: Gesundheit! (LP - Abridged Too Far) Download CDR This LP can still be downloaded free from the ubu.com website *Jeff Mills: Expanded (12") Axis :JP: "Handed to me by Jeff Mills himself at Maida Vale last night. Straight to ebay with that one! Only kidding." *We Start Fires: Hey Now (LP - Caught Redhanded) Head Girl *Prince Far-I: Psalm 2 (LP - Psalms For I) Carib Gems *Trifid Project: Rubber Chick (10") Vacuum *DJ Ink: B-Boy Convention (Spirit Rmx) (EP - The Joint EP) Renegade Hardware *Laurent Garnier live at Maida Vale. File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-16.mp3 ;Length *1:58:45 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online